Cooking Disaster
by EderNimrais
Summary: Elaine decides to try her cooking skills out after the failure she had before, and Leonhardt happens to be the only person nearby to be subject to it. Will the Spirit Vessel survive a second round of her cooking or will it be the last thing that he tastes? One Shot


"Will you marry me Elaine?"

Elaine sat in a kitchen chair remembering those five words, they repeated in her head over and over again with pause. Leonhardt has finally asked his friend to be his wife and she couldn't control her feelings. She sat up and tried to get her mind off of it but it always returned to him. Then, a thought came to mind.

"I should cook him something…" She stopped herself remembering what happened the last time she cooked something for him.

* * *

"Leo, are you busy?" She asked the man who had finished his watch.

"Not at the moment, what is it Elaine?" Leonhardt asked his friend.

"I would like to ask you to try my cooking." She asked lifting the lid of a pot and a cloud shaped like a skull appeared from what she called food. The spirit vessel did not miss this.

"I mean no disrespect, but have you ever cooked before?"

"No, cooking was a maid's job, I was not allowed in the kitchen so I thought I might want to try and learn to cook." She said with a smile as another skull shaped cloud appeared from the soup. "Do you think you could try some?" Despite what the food was trying to tell the man, he nodded and took a seat across from her. "Here you go, I hope you enjoy."

"I am sure I will, let's see…" Leonhardt took a wooden spoon and dipped it into the soup; slowly feelings of death sitting next to him came over him as he moved to spoon to his lips and eat the soup. His face turned pale. "E-Elaine…" Her name was all he could say before he passed out in front of her.

* * *

"This time will be different, this time I will succeed." She said motivating herself as the spear wielder grabbed a cake pan and gathered some ingredients. "Milk, eggs… what else do you need… flour?" Elaine began to question the ingredients. "How about I throw everything together at once and see how it turns out." She said aloud grabbing the flour but was actually something much different than flour. "Lets see… milk first." She poured the milk into the pan and grabbed two eggs. "How do you use these?" Elaine tilted her head and just placed the whole egg in the liquid. "And finally the flour." She placed the flour in the pan and began to mix it up until it was even expect to the eggs sticking out. Placing the pan in the oven, she put it at 900 degrees thinking that if it takes so long for it too cook that turning it up to 900 degrees would quicken the cooking. Suddenly knocking came from the door as she finished closing the oven door. "Just a moment." She chimed walking over to the door and opening it to find the same man she was thinking about.

"Hello Elaine, may I come it." Leonhardt asked as the two gave a quick hug and she moved out of the doorway.

"How are you doing?"

"Very well, yourself?"

"Better now that you are here." A smile filled her face as did Leo. A smell filled the air right there and it caught the man's attention.

"Are you cooking something?" He hid his fear very well to not make her upset.

"Yes, I was hoping to have a nice meal with you, it should be done momentarily." Her hopes were high on the food in the oven. However, Leo noticed a certain bag that was completely empty.

"Elaine, do you know what this is?" Leo asked picking up the empty bag

"Flour."

"This is-" At that moment, an explosion came from the over and baked… stuff I guess is what they would call Elaine's invention flew all over the room and the two occupants. "You have something on you." Leo joked as he removed the baked stuff from his future wife's face. "I think I will be cooking for now on." Elaine pouted but submitted to the man's words and the two began to clean up the mess that she created.

* * *

**Author's notes – **A short little one shot I wanted to write because of a story I heard from a friend of mine. Elaine is the one person you do not want to cook anything, anyone but her... disaster will follow.


End file.
